Luxúria
by Lucia-Rossa
Summary: "Uma ótima noite de sexo, uma segunda excelente noite de sexo, sexo. Mas o que acontece quando você perdidamente se apaixona?" C/B


Vevelt Goldmine não me pertence.

* * *

-Brian, você está acordado? – Curt perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Não Curt, eu estou dormindo! – Brian falou, sorrindo, acendendo o abajur ao seu lado. Vestia apenas uma bermuda bem curta de seda. Exibia seu corpo trabalhado e suas pernas desenhadas. – O que quer?

-Tem certeza que não sabe? – O louro falou caminhando até a cama onde Brian estava, agora, sentado.

-Você não desiste, né? – Perguntou encarando-o.

-Quem espera sempre alcança. – Comentou safado.

-Acho que você está certo. – Brian sorriu e se ajoelhou na cama, ficando de frente para o louro.

-Sabia que você ia acabar cedendo.

-Por que você não cala essa boca e faz logo o que tem que fazer? – O inglês perguntou e logo sentiu as mãos de Curt em sua cintura. O louro puxou o corpo do outro e grudou seus lábios nos lábios de Brian, que não hesitou em levar suas mãos para as nádegas do amante, puxando-o ainda mais para si. Curt ainda estava de pé enquanto Brian estava ajoelhado em sua cama.

Curt mordiscava os lábios do rapaz que rapidamente ficavam avermelhados. Brian levou uma de suas mãos até os fios louros de Curt, que levou sua mão até a coxa interna de Brian e foi subindo sua mão até adentrar o curto shorts dele. Os dois gemiam ofegantes meio ao beijo. Os dois se separaram apenas para Brian tirar a camisa de Curt.

-Você pode morder menos, se quiser. – Brian comentou alisando o peitoral a sua frente.

-Cala a boca. – Curt falou e Brian sorriu. Num só movimento o inglês atacou o outro na cama e pôs seus joelhos ao lado do tronco do louro, um de cada lado.

-Eu estava falando sério. – Sorriu e antes que Curt pudesse falar algo Brian levou seus dentes ao pescoço dele. Ficou com a coluna inclinada explorando cada canto da carne do outro. Onde passava deixava sua marca. Curt apenas gemia com o contato dos lábios e dentes do outro. Enquanto Brian descia sua língua pelo tronco, Curt já retirava sua própria calça. O loiro levou seus dedos até os fios azulados de Brian.

-Vai mais pra baixo, vai! – Curt falou fechando os olhos.

-Huhu, é pra já! – disse mordiscando o volume do outro que estava preso dentro da cueca. Brian não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo isso. Tudo bem, Brian costumava se entregar aos seus desejos, mas embora sentisse desejos por Curt não cederia tão fácil assim. A verdade é que gostava de ser conquistado, gostava que insistissem para tê-lo. Ou Brian era convencido demais ou precisava ser elogiado, desejado, cobiçado a todo o tempo. E o motivo? Quem sabe não era tão confiante assim de suas próprias habilidades, quem sabe na verdade desacreditasse totalmente em si mesmo.

-Vai logo Brian, me chupa! – O louro reclamou e logo sentiu sua cueca sendo abaixada. O outro passou a massagear-lhe o membro enquanto mordia-lhe a coxa. O falo do louro já estava umedecido com pré-gozo. Brian pressionava e apertava seus dedos na glande de Curt, fazendo-o gemer. E antes que o louro reclamasse novamente levou sua língua da coxa dele até seu membro, lambendo toda a extensão.

-Hmm, isso! – Curt disse. Brian mordiscou levemente a glande até abocanhá-la de vez. Divertiu-se primeiro ali, mordiscando e pressionando os lábios apenas para ouvir o outro gemer. Depois foi descendo a boca até sentir todo o membro dentro de sua boca, preenchendo-lhe até a garganta. Imediatamente retirou a base do pênis do outro de sua boca e subiu seus lábios até a glande, para depois repetir o movimento lentamente. Enquanto colocava o pênis de Curt para dentro Brian usava a língua habilidosamente dentro de sua boca para dar mais prazer ao outro. – Nossa Brian... Que boquinha! – falou ao sentir seu membro em contato com a língua quente do outro. Não resistindo mais a toda aquela lentidão puxou os fios azuis com certa força e começou a controlar o ritmo do sexo oral. Esperava algum tipo de protesto do outro, porém Brian obedeceu e começou a ir cada vez mais rápido. Antes que Curt pudesse anunciar o orgasmo, o teve, preenchendo a boca do amante com seu sêmen. Brian fez questão de sugar tudo, não deixando sequer uma gota escapar.

-Nossa, realmente você é bom nisso! – Curt falou ainda extasiado.

-Eu sei. – Brian falou.

-Agora é minha vez de te mostrar o que sei fazer. – Curt disse se sentando. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Brian. Começaram a trocar um beijo ardente e o inglês tirou de vez a roupa de Curt, a cueca e a calça estavam penduradas em suas pernas ainda. Num só movimento Curt deixou o outro deitado.

-Nem pense em fazer sem algum tipo de lubrificação!

-Então você vai dar pra mim, é? – Curt perguntou ninfomaníaco.

-Antes assim do que a força, você me parece o tipo de cara que se começa, acaba de qualquer jeito! – Brian falou exibindo um meio sorriso.

-Ainda bem a merda do criado-mudo fica ao lado da sua cama. – O louro falou apenas esticando o braço. Abriu a gaveta do móvel de qualquer jeito e retirou um tubo de lubrificante dali de dentro.

-Agora vai logo! – Brian sorriu safado.

-Está animadinho, hein! – Curt falou e retirou o shorts e a cueca dele. Ficou a examinar o corpo do outro. Brian era uma obra-prima! Não ficou admirando por muito tempo, pois seu corpo pedia pelo corpo do outro. Abriu bruscamente as pernas do inglês, que mostrara muita flexibilidade ao deixá-las bem separadas. – Nossa... Você deve dar muito bem! – Curt falou rindo.

-Já fui dançarino! – falou rindo. O louro passou a língua pelo membro do outro apenas para provocá-lo, mas logo levou sua língua ao lugar desejado. Com as mãos levantou um pouco o corpo de Brian e passou sua língua pelo ânus dele que gemeu apenas com o contato. Curt encheu dois dedos de lubrificante e bruscamente invadiu o outro que deu um leve grito.

-Está doendo, hein? – Perguntou sarcástico.

-Como você é amoroso! – falou sorrindo provocante e abrindo-se mais para o outro que invadia-lhe com os dois dedos. Logo se tornaram três e Brian apenas respirava pesado.

-Agora respira porque vou de uma vez! – Curt falou. – Mas antes, fica de quatro! – falou esperando rejeição do outro, porém Brian obedeceu. Ficou de quatro para Curt. – Meu Deus, mas é mesmo uma putinha!

-Putinha nada porque a única pessoa ganhando aqui é você. – Brian sorriu safado olhando para trás, porém logo cerrou os olhos sentindo-se invadido pelo membro do outro, que entrou sem dó.

-Ah é? Pois eu sou um ótimo presente também! – Curt falou já impondo ritmo na penetração. Brian afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e abriu um pouco as pernas. Levou sua mão ao seu membro e começou a se masturbar. Seu corpo não demorou a se acostumar com o membro de Curt.

-Pois veremos quem é que vai querer mais depois de hoje. – Brian falou empinando a bunda direção a Curt, e rebolando sensualmente logo em seguida levando o louro ao delírio.

-Aah... Isso, rebola mais pra mim! - Curt falou e Brian o obedeceu. O louro começou a impor um ritmo mais agressivo, queria ver a expressão de dor de Brian, porém esse apenas ia cada vez mais de encontro ao seu membro. – Não está doendo, Brian? – Brian sorriu e apenas apertou o membro de Curt dentro de si, fazendo o louro soltar um gemido de dor.

-Nem um pouco pra mim... Curt. Pode ir ainda mais rápido... Mais rápido se... Se quiser! – Brian estava acostumado com investidas um pouco agressivas. Quanto mais Curt invadia-o furiosamente, mais ele apertava o membro do louro dentro de si, era uma batalha para ver quem machucava o outro, porém os dois estavam se deliciando com aquela brincadeira. Os dois sentiam pontadas de dor, mas o prazer que sentiam, anulava qualquer coisa.

-Mais rápido? – O louro perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura de Brian e puxando-o contra si. Brian continuava jogando seu corpo para Curt.

-Mais KCurt! Você é homem ou o quê? – Perguntou enquanto urrava de prazer. Masturbava-se cada vez mais rápido para acompanhar o ritmo da penetração.

-Aaaaaah! – Curt gritou ao sentir seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Sentiu novamente as sensações maravilhosas que o orgasmo proporcionava. Brian não demorou muito e logo gozou. O louro caiu sobre o amante e ficaram os dois deitados na cama um longo tempo.

-Merda... Vou ter que trocar o lençol. – Brian falou divertido.

-Sabia que você era uma putinha safada! – Curt falou. – Uma vadia sempre cede!

-Vadia é a mãe! – disse saindo debaixo do outro. – Sou apenas um habilidoso artista na arte do sexo. - Falou rindo enquanto se levantava de sua cama.

-É... Realmente você é bom.

-Eu sei. Você não é nada ruim também, só precisa melhorar no beijo! – Brian sorriu de lado e pegou seu shorts vestindo-o.

-Está falando que eu beijo mal? – O louro perguntou irritado.

-Não, só estou falando que já provei beijos melhores! – falou sorrindo e lambendo os lábios do louro enquanto pegava o lençol.

-Como você é broxante! Reclamando logo após o sexo! – O louro falou inconformado.

-Curt, adoro te irritar, apenas isso! – Brian falou saindo com o lençol em suas mãos para jogá-lo no cesto de roupas sujas que ficava no banheiro. Logo o louro ficou sozinho no quarto. Brian havia gostado do beijo do louro, apenas gostava MESMO de irritá-lo.

-Caralho! Alguém me lembre de fodê-lo mais vezes! – Curt falou vestindo apenas a cueca e fechando os olhos.


End file.
